In cellular communication, when a user equipment (or terminal) exists within a cell, in order to perform communication, the user equipment accesses a base station, receives control information for transmitting and receiving data from the base station and, then, transceives (transmits and receives) data to and from the base station. More specifically, since the user equipment transceives data through the base station, in order to transmit data to other cellular user equipments (or terminals), the user equipment transmits its own data to the base station, and, then, after receiving the transmitted data, the base station transmits the received data back to other user equipments. As described above, since a user equipment can transmit data to other user equipments only through the base station, the base station performs scheduling respective to channels and resources for data transception and transmit the channel and resource scheduling information to each user equipment.
Recently, discussions are being made on MTC (Machine-Type Communication) for machine-type devices other than devices that are carried by a person, such as conventional cell phones. The essential element of an MTC device corresponds to having high performance as well as minimizing the fabrication cost of the device. Currently, as one of the most frequently discussed solutions for reducing the cost of the MTC device, a maximum bandwidth of the MTC terminal (or user equipment) is reduced as compared to the maximum bandwidth that is used in the conventional wireless access system. However, in this case, problems may occur in the reception of diverse signals based upon the conventional wireless access system.